elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwynnen
Dwynnen or Dwynnarth is a city located on the eastern edge of the Cambray Hills region of Glenumbra and is the seat of the Barony of Dwynnen in the Iliac Bay. Dwynnen is an important city to people of High Rock and the entirety of western Tamriel for the events at the Battle of Firewaves. By game *Dwynnen (Daggerfall) **Dwynnen (City) *Dwynnarth Ruins Description Geography The city of Dwynnen is the seat of power in the Barony of Dwynnen, which is a land-locked region located in the High Rock side of the Iliac Bay. The city of Dwynnen is located on the shores of the Iliac Bay and is located near a local forest that is home to all sorts of ghouls and goblins. The Barony is mountainous towards the east and is prone to have blinding blizzards that can halt progress. The furthest settlements to Dwynnen is the city of Camlorn and the town of Aldcroft. Traditions *The city, along with the region, celebrate Othroktide on the 5th of Sun's Dawn in honor of the founder of Dwynnen. Baron Othrok was the founder of Dwynnen and the leading general against Haymon Camoran, the Camoran Usurper.Holidays of the Iliac Bay History First Era In 1E 2920, the city of Dwynnen, along with the rest of High Rock, was under the control of the Reman Empire. During this time, the Reman Empire was warring against the province of Morrowind in a war known as the Four Score War. A notable figure that participated in the war in the service of Lord Vivec was a Breton named Cassyr Whitley. Whitley served as a spy for Vivec and went down in history as the worst spy in the history of Tamriel. During the Battle of Ald Marak, Cassyr reported that a horde of battlemages appeared near the city of Bethal Gray without any boats needed for Lake Coronati. His intel was incorrect, and it was revealed that the battlemages were masters of Alteration magic, and they besieged the city of Ald Marak, losing the battle for Vivec in the process. Cassyr would be branded a fool for his actions and be shunned by his peers.2920, vol 06 - Mid Year2920, vol 09 - Hearth Fire Second Era During the Interregnum in 2E 582, the ruins of Dwynnarth were used by the members of the Red Rook Bandits as a redoubt in the Cambray Hills region of Glenumbra. Around the same time, the Bloodthorn Cult of the Western Reach invaded the region of Glenumbra in the attempt to destroy the Daggerfall Covenant. The Red Rooks had also wreaked havoc across the area by hitting locations such as Crosswych and the northern Daenia woodlands near Aldcroft. Both the Bloodthorn Cult and the Red Rooks gathered at Dwynnarth to discuss an alliance between each other to benefit both parties in the possible aftermath of this mini-war. The meeting was dissolved by the Lion Guard of the Covenant and an agent called the Vestige. The war would soon end in northern King's Guard with the death of Angof the Gravesinger.Events of Vines and Villains The Undaunted chapter in Daggerfall received word of strange occurrences happening in the lower ruins of Dwynnarth called Spindleclutch. A group of warriors from the Fighters Guild traveled to Spindleclutch to clean out the spiders but learned that a mysterious force is working deep within the cavern and this force caused many members to disappear and some to die. The Undaunted sent a group of their own spelunkers to remove Spindleclutch, recover the missing troops, and learn the source of the deadly whispers. A dangerous Spider Daedra called the Whisperer was using the spiders to bring her victims to become either her meal or her thralls of death. The Whisperer was defeated, and peace returned to Dwynnarth.Events of Deadly Whispers The vampire Vorenor Winterbourne and his clan would occupy the ruins once the Whisperer was defeated, who would also be removed.Events of Blood Relations Third Era In 3E 121, Empress Kintyra Septim traveled across the Barony of Dwynnen to rendezvous with the Duke of Glenpoint after crossing the Dragontail Mountains in Hammerfell and bypassing the Bangkorai Pass to reach High Rock. Kintyra was able to reach Glenpoint but was betrayed by the Duke and was imprisoned by Potema Septim, the Wolf-Queen of Solitude. Her imprisonment led to her eventual execution. Her death resulted in Cephorus Septim assuming the throne and becoming the Emperor of Tamriel.The Wolf Queen, Book VI In 3E 253, the city of Dwynnen was under the control of a wrathful Lich and his army of undead warriors ranging from zombies and vampires. The Lich ruled from Castle Wightmoor, the seat of power in Dwynnen. A Breton warrior named Othrok arrived into the city of Dwynnen and was blessed by the gods to defeat the undead army of Dwynnen. Othrok was given an army of men and animals to defeat the Lich. Othrok was successful, and he became the new Baron of Dwynnen. Through his leadership, Dwynnen grew larger that it ever did before.The Fall of the Usurper In 3E 267, Haymon Camoran launched an invasion from all over western Tamriel starting from Arenthia to the city of Reich Gradkeep in a matter of over ten years. The leaders of the Iliac superpowers, the cities of Daggerfall, Wayrest, and Sentinel were unable to unite their provinces to fight against the Camoran Usurper. This caused multiple cities to fall such as Taneth, Reich Gradkeep, and Rihad. When Haymon Camoran arrived into the Iliac Bay, Baron Othrok and the leaders of Kambria, Phrygias, and Ykalon gathered to create one of the strongest navies to appear in the history of Tamriel. This United Force was equal in power to the Imperial Legions that traveled to Akavir. The subsequent battle was known as the Battle of Firewaves and it ended the reign of the Camoran Usurper. Baron Othrok's accomplishments would be celebrated in Othroktide for future generations.The Refugees Gallery DRuins.jpg|Dwynnarth circa 2E 582. Dwynnen City (Daggerfall).png|Dwynnen circa 3E 405. Appearances * * es:Dwynnen it:Dwynnen Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in High Rock Category:Lore: High Rock Locations